The Conversation
by TheLittlePrincessSnowWhite
Summary: My first oneshot. It is about Hinata and Sasuke having a very important conversation. I can write more if you want it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first oneshot, I hope you like It. If you want more I can probably add onto it later.**

'Why is it that I am my most creative when I have had no sleep' Hinata thought to herself

as she continued to write her newest chapter. It was well past 3 a.m, but she couldn't put the

laptop down, the words just kept flowing out of her. She hadn't had this much of a breakthrough

in months, it felt as if the lack of sleep made all the writers block fade away.

The story she was writing was about an artist who worked as a secretary for the CEO of

a major corporation, one night the artist and the CEO end up sleeping together after a

celebration of a deal being closed and the artist gets pregnant, they end up slowly falling in love.

She had finally gotten to the part where the CEO figures out he is in love with the artist

when Hinata heard Sasuke, her editor and husband walk up behind her. "What are you doing out of bed this late?" he asks her looking down at her.

"Oh I'm working on the book, I got three chapters done and I'm already on my fourth. I

probably only have like six or seven more till the book is complete." She said looking up at him.

He looked tired and a bit panicked. "Are you okay Sasuke? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No I didn't, but I did wake up to an empty space beside me and didn't know where you were and you know you shouldn't be up this late especially since we were up so late from Naruto and Ino's wedding last night." He said and tried to pull her off the couch and make her set the laptop down. It only ended in him catching a glimpse of what she was wearing. Dressed only in his unbuttoned white shirt and lacy red matching bra and thong. He has always liked seeing her in his clothes, almost as much as he liked seeing her naked, and to see her wearing lingerie in his favorite color pushed him over the edge.

"Mmmmmhmm, Hinata, had you planned on wearing this for me tonight?" he said in a low rough seductive voice that he knew she liked.

"Yes, but you wanted to go to bed early so I didn't get a chance to show you. It was part of a talk I wanted to have with you, to maybe persuade you to give me my way." She said in her own seductive voice.

"And what did you want to talk about my sexy little kitten?" He asked and then began to suck on her neck and shoulder causing her to let out a moan.

"I wanted to talk about babies. About us having one. I want one, and I want you to want one too, but I understand if you don't want too or aren't ready." Hinata tells him bringing his face away from her neck to look her in the eyes.

"You want a baby? I am not opposed to the idea, and as for being ready I don't think you you can ever truly be ready to have a child." he said looking into her eyes and taking her smaller hands in his.

"But do you want it Sasuke?" She asked looking hopeful.

When everyone thinks of Sasuke they do not think of romantic, unless their Hinata who knows that he is probably the most romantic person in the village and what he said to her next proved her right. "Hinata before you I had never even looked at a girl as anything more than an annoyance, you are the only woman that I have ever been attracted too, the only woman i have ever loved, the only woman I ever wanted a relationship with, the only woman I will ever marry, and you are the only women I want to have kids with, so if you want a baby then we will have a baby."

With that said he crashed his lips onto hers and both of them beginning a dance that they both knew oh so well. Becoming one with their tongues clashing, hips thrusting, caressing each others sweating bodies, trying to reach completion.

When all was over and both were sated, Hinata still straddling his waist he pulled her down to lay atop him, his member still resting inside of her not daring to pull out of her wet heat. He whispers of his love for her and of his hopes for their future. They fall asleep happy and still connected.

Weeks later when he finds her with her head above the toilet he holds her hair back and rubs her shoulders to try to comfort her. It happens many more times over the next few weeks and each time he is with her trying to comfort her however he can. When he can take no more of seeing her so sick he takes her to the hospital. She's pregnant, both are ecstatic at the news. A month along.

 **I might add more at a later time if you would like me to, I could actually make it into a full story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I asked you all if you would want more of the story and almost everyone said they wanted more, but as I have been working on finishing my third children's book, going to college, and working a full time job I really haven't had much time; but now I'm back because I have writer's block on the book and think that maybe this could help me get over it.**

Hinata loves red bull she always had. She drank at least two every day, it even helped her to stay up to write most nights. So at her 2 month visit when her OBGYN told her and her husband that she drastically needed to cut back on caffeine if she didn't want to keep her unborn child in constant fetal stress, Sasuke looked at the nurse with wide terrified eyes and said "That is not a good idea. When Hinata doesn't get her red bull she gets very very angry. She chased my best friend Naruto around with a meat cleaver for two hours when he drank her last can out of the fridge one time, and with her mood swings being as bad as they are she will most definitely kill me, and more than likely you as well."

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha but your wife needs to stop drinking them if she doesn't want to risk losing the baby." the doctor said to him.

"It's okay Sasuke, if it's to keep the baby alive and healthy I'm more than willing to give it up for a few months." Hinata said looking at her husband with big doe eyes.

"Hinata, I don't think you realize how hard that is going to be, you drink at least one every day, most days two. Hell you're even drinking one right now." he said to her

"I understand how hard it will be, I will just have to find something to keep me distracted." Hinata says and gives him a seductive smile.

A few days later after they had left the doctors and Sasuke had thrown out all the red bull they kept in the house, Naruto and Ino who had recently gotten back from their honeymoon decided it would be a great time to come over. Unfortunately the pair didn't know about Hinata's red bull cut off, so when the pair walked in both drinking a can of it Hinata exploded.

"YOU MISERABLE MOTHERFUCKING SONS OF BITCHES! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE WITH MY FAVORITE DRINK WHEN I CAN'T FUCKING HAVE ANY! I'M GOING TO GO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY HUSBAND AND FUCK HIM INTO THE MATTRESS AGAIN SO TAKE YOUR DISGUSTING SELVES OUT OF MY HOUSE, AND IF YOU DECIDE TO COME BACK YOU BETTER BRING ME ICE CREAM, TOMATOES, AND CHEESE IN A CAN, NOT TO MENTION AN APOLOGY FOR BEING SO HORRIBLE TO SOMEONE WHO'S PREGNANT! NOW LEAVE!" Hinata screamed at the newly married couple and watched them with a happy evil gleam in her eye and a sadistic smirk on her lips run out of the house in terror before promptly skidding out of the driveway and speeding down the road. Hinata then sent a pointed look at her husband and commanded "Bedroom! Now!"

Sasuke gulped, they had already had sex four times that day and eleven times yesterday. Ever since she quit caffeine she has been insatiable. He didn't know how much more he could take, he was exhausted and honestly she wasn't lying when she told them she had fucked him into the mattress his pelvis was actually starting to bruise.

"Hinata, Hime, not that I don't love all the sex we're having, but don't you think we should slow it down for a little while. We could take a warm bath together, maybe make love to each other like we used to. More soft, slow, and intimate instead of angerly fucking me so hard that I bruise." he said to her sweetly.

As if by magic her anger dissipated and she started crying falling into her husbands always awaiting arms. He held her to him rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry Sasuke, I'm just craving caffeine so much, I'm horny ALL the time, and because of these stupid mood swings I just keep getting so angry and I can't help it. Even writing makes me angry even though it has always calmed me down." Hinata said looking down tears still streaming down her face.

Sasuke pulled her chin to look at him "You said you're horny all the time, well then go to our room, I'll be there in a minute after I call Naruto and Ino and apologize to them about what happened and explain to them that the doctor said we had to cut down your caffeine intake, and when I get there you better be undressed and waiting for me on the bed."

Hinata did as her husband said and went to their room, got undressed, and laid on the bed. Her nipples were hard and only being there a few moments her juices were already soaking their bed. It wasn't long after that, that he showed up, he didn't look at her, he walked to the bedside table on his side and pulled out a bottle of lube and then walked to the other bedside table and pulled out her dildo and much like himself it was quite large. It wasn't till he walked and stood at the end of their bed that he finally looked at her.

"We're gonna try something new tonight Hinata, and hopefully it will help relieve all your pent up stress." he undressed himself and crawled onto the bed and over to her. He spread her legs apart and looked at her dripping center. He brought his head down and softly licked her lower lips before promptly going at it how he usually does. Alternating between long and short strokes with his tongue and occasionally going up to lick, nip, and suck on her clit. It was when she was lost in pleasure and at the mercy of his tongue that he squirted some lube onto his fingers and gently pushed them into her back entrance. Going slow as to not hurt her or scare her away because they've never really tried this before he starts to open her up, adding more fingers until she relaxes. When he feels that she's loose and relaxed enough that he slips his fingers out and lubricates the dildo lying next to them before guiding it slowly into her, she tenses not ever having something that big inside of her before slowly relaxing herself. Sasuke brings himself away from her center and asks "Does it feel okay? It doesn't hurt does it?"

"No, it doesn't hurt, it just feels a little odd." she tells him truthfully.

He takes his hand to her clit and starts rubbing it and with the other he slowly moves the dildo in and out. "What about this? Hurt?"

"No, it feels good, but needs more lube." she says starting to enjoy the feeling of the dildo moving in and out of her ass.

Sasuke adds more lube and then flips her over onto her stomach. He know that she knows what to do so he watches her as she gets on her knees with her upper torso and breast still lying flat on the mattress. He starts moving the dildo again before coming up closer behind her and inserting himself into her dripping center and moving his hand back to her clit to stimulate her. He fucks her with both himself and the dildo. She feels incredibly tight around him with something filling her ulterior hole and from the moans and screams shes making and the incoherent words that she is failing to string together he can tell she is loving it just as much as him.

It's not until much later after they've both come down from their orgasmic highs that she says "That was so much better than red bull." and he gives her a big grin and says "Yeah it is isn't it."

 **Well not exactly how I intended it to go, but after reading changing room by** **crystalblue19** **It kinda just didn't wanna get out of my head. If you liked this then you should really check her story out because it's really good.**


	3. AN Explanation for chapter 2

**Okay so I guess a little more explanation for that is necessary, well yesterday I drank 3 red bulls in under and hour because I was extremely busy at my job and I REALLY needed the energy and for today I've already had 2 and was drinking one and this popped into my head…. A pregnant caffeine addicted hinata and a very terrified sasuke and friends (evil laughter )…. Well in the conversation she's a writer like me and writes the best at night so it could be possible that she could have a red bull addiction like I do. So I began to write this chapter while drinking a redbull, taking a break in the middle to read changing room to which the little team of writers in my head started chanting A-NAL! A-NAL! A-NAL! And even though i'm not really a big fan of it and probably not that good at writing it they just wouldn't let it go, they just kept on chanting it. Now that you probably think i'm crazy for having a team of writers in my head which is honestly just another way to explain 10 different thought processes normally happening at once and actually being the same for the first time in a while.**

 **So all in all this chapter was just a what if this and that happened then what would happen and really wasn't meant to make all that much sense.**


End file.
